


Never felt this type of emotion

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Monza 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Pierre and Alex want to know why Max is so mad at them.Or how Pierre earns much more than a race win.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Pierre Gasly, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 27





	Never felt this type of emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> A bit late for Pierre's birthday but still, have this fluffy shot of my Red Bull dream team.  
> Enjoy ❤️

It was race week, Thursday's activity was starting and no one could understand what the hell was going on with Max. His mood was unbearable and even Alex, being one of the most patient and respectful of the paddock, was getting tired of the idiocies and whims of the Dutchman.

They were waiting for the second round of free practice with Pierre, drinking a coffee while talking about the man, who hadn't even said a word to them even though he had seen them, and simply walked away from them.

Alex started spending a lot of time with Pierre for publicity reasons, but he found the Frenchman to be a great guy, who knew how to listen to him and knew exactly what to say when he told him about his problems with Max. I mean, the other one knew him longer and was also in his place as a teammate. And Max used to be nice to them when it wasn't about racing. But lately he was ornery and even Pierre didn't have the answer for it.

The next day, qualifying went decently for both of them, and they went to congratulate each other with a big hug.

—Ugh you gross me out! -said the Dutchman, walking past them. Alexander snorted and turned around with the intention of replying, but Pierre's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

—Let it go, Alex. He's having a bad day.

—Bad week, bad month.... What's his problem? When you were partners was he like that?

—Sort of.

—When I was at Toro Rosso he was the nicest guy in the world. I don't understand why not now. It's not like I'm a threat to him, my car is almost a second slower than his.

—It has nothing to do with that, I don't know. Because he doesn't talk to me either and I didn't do anything to him..-he admitted, looking down sadly.

—I know. I don't know how you can like him, Pierre. He doesn't deserve it.

—You don't choose who you love, my friend.

—I'd try to help you, but right now if I ask him about his love life, he'll punch me.

—Don't worry, I doubt there's much you can do. I couldn't get him to open up to me about his emotions, and I've known him since I was a kid.

— You'd have to ask Daniel how he does it.... Anyway, I have to go. Good luck tomorrow!

—Same to you!

They both separated, while an annoyed blonde looked at them from afar.

* * *

The following Sunday was a dream for Pierre: he won his first grand prix, imitating Sebastian Vettel's feat in 2008, with his first team and achieving something historic and unthinkable for everyone.

Everyone congratulated and praised him, but the one who surprised him the most was Max. He was giving a report to the French media when a pair of strong hands squeezed his shoulders and made him turn around, meeting a pair of eyes beaming with pride.

"Well done, you deserve it!"

Those words, that hug and the feeling that things were better were still with him after the celebrations were over, and he went back to his room alone. But that didn't last long, because a knock on his door unsettled him. He went to open it and found Max, dressed in casual clothes and a smile that Pierre didn't know he missed so much until now, where the mask didn't hide it.

—Hey, you! Is the party over?

—Hello, yeah... I-I just got back. Come in.

He made room in front of the door and the blond came in, with some hesitation. They both sat down on the sofa, and Pierre poured him a drink.

—Are you leaving already?

—Yes, in a couple of hours. I wanted to come by and congratulate you as you deserve after a race like today, I'm sorry I didn't come to the party or call, I was just a bit frustrated with my result.

—Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about what happened to you Max. -he said giving a little pat on his shoulder.

—To hell with it, Pierre. Who cares? You won! You're a GP winner, and with an Alpha. We'll all remember this day for you. As it should be, and you should be proud. You deserve all this glory!- he claimed so sincerely that Pierre couldn't hold his gaze. How could this be the same man who molested him the day before?

—Oh come on...you've won so many times…-he said, blushing, and surprised by Max's incredible encouragement. While the blonde had been happy for him when they stood on the podium together in Brazil, he chalked it up to Max winning that time. But the previous days had been beyond weird and now he hadn't even finished the race, and such words coming from someone so competitive, made them even more valuable and supportive.

—Never in a Toro Rosso, and after going through all that you must have suffered. You proved that you should have stayed with me... At Red Bull.

—But you said I wasn't good enough, several times. -Max put his arm around his shoulders.

—I say so many stupid things in public. And then when I realize how much damage they do it's too late.... I should have been a better teammate, and should have worked with you. I shouldn't have let them push you so hard. And I'm truly sorry, Pierre.

—It wasn't your fault. Thank you Max, for coming and telling me this, it means a lot. For a moment I thought you were mad at me, Max shook his head.

—Forgive me. -Pierre gave him a little hug and a pat.

—It's all right.

—Well, I'm leaving now. I'm sure Alex will come and I don't think he wants to see me here with you.

—Alex? No. He went back to England. Lily had a few days off and he missed her, so…-Max was taken aback for a moment.

—Wait...Lily? They hadn't broken up?

—No. But she had a competition in the States and had to spend a lot of time in quarantine, so she moved there and they hadn't seen each other for a while.

—Oh... Jeez what an idiot.

—What? Idiot? -Max laughed.

—I just thought they broke up, and you and Alex were now.... Forget it, how stupid of me.-Pierre laughed with him.

—Hell no! We're just friends... Hold on. Is that why?

—Huh?

—Is that why you said we were gross the other day? -Max scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

—Yes, although I'm not justifying it, you guys can do whatever you want and I don't have a say in it.

—But you're not homophobic, right?

—No.

—Then why are you disgusted?

—I didn't like the idea of you two... I don't know. Maybe I'm a bit homophobic.

—That, or maybe you were jealous. -Suggested Pierre, raising an eyebrow.

—Jealous of him? Why jealous? You're handsome but not that handsome.

—I never said of whom…- teased the Frenchman with a mischievous smile. Max looked away.

—You're very funny. Anyway, good night, mate.

Max was walking towards the door but the Frenchman stopped him and stood face to face. It was time for him to try again to find out what the other was feeling. To know if he had read the situation correctly.

—Wait Max. Tell me what's wrong, what you feel. Do you like me? -he rushed. The Dutchman's face paled.

—Enough, Pierre, it's not funny anymore....

—Maxie, please...

—I-I don't know what you're talking about! I've never felt jealousy, or anything like that. I don't know what it is.

—Do I mean something more to you than just a competitor? And you know what I'm talkin' about.

—I really don't know, Pierre. I don't want to hurt you and give you a yes or no that I'm not sure about. Plus, you deserve someone stable, who won't get mad at you for bullshit or have to put up with his bullshit.-Pierre's breathing quickened, along with his heartbeat.

—Well... Are you willing to find out?- he asked, whispering, his gaze resting on his lips. Max bit them instinctively.

—Yes...

And that was enough consent to kiss him gently, in a very sweet way so as not to scare him. When he noticed Max had relaxed and responded to the kiss, he took his face in both hands, feeling the warmth of his cheeks.

Max took courage and put his own hands on Pierre's, and deepened the kiss. Both of them were dying of happiness inside.

—I love you Maxie.- he said as soon as they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together as they took a breath.

—I love you too, baby.

—Will you stay? Please.

—I can't and won't let you go right now.

—Then, please don't.

He asked, kissing him again, praying that the best day of his life wouldn't end, because he had won so much more than a race.


End file.
